


Growing Pains

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [14]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Healing After Trauma, M/M, PTSD, Self-Harm, physical, physical damage, psychological damage, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: Here we are, my lovelies!  The last story under this particular arc!  It's been a blast and I love these guys to death (which means there will be more bits n' pieces down the road)  And that's not to say that this story will be a short one, either!  Two years this Omegaverse has been around and I have loved every heart-wrenching bit of it.  And not just the angst, but the joy as well.  I will be writing more Omegaverse style pieces (And I'm sure these guys will make an appearance in some other universes, too.)  I just can't let that horse stay dead!





	1. Anniversary

The cake had been utterly destroyed. Nat had demolished it at the first taste of frosting and afterwards, there was no clean turtle to be seen. Or walls. Or floors. Everyone cheered for Natsuki and her achievement for reaching one year of age. Even Shadow who had turned a year old a few weeks prior was present for the celebration. Being that April (with good reason) did not want her daughter down in the sewers, they chose to have the party in Yoshi's and Miwa's abode so that everyone could celebrate together. Miwa sat between Leo and Peter, smiling warmly at the way Raphael attempted to clean the little girl up. Nat was truly enjoying herself and was holding her own against the sai wielder, shrieking and flinging cake at her father. No one stepped up to assist in fear of stopping the entertainment. Out of the corner of her eye, she kept a steady watch over Leo. One wrist wrap was thicker than the other and despite his efforts to pretend everything was okay, his other hand still found its way to touching and rubbing at it. The stress of Nat turning one had to have taken a toll on the leader of the Hamato Clan. And even though Leonardo had his eyes on his daughter and mate, they weren't really watching them. She knew who he was thinking about and gently nudged his shoulder. "Hey."

Leo spooked. It didn't look like a startle to anyone who didn't truly _know_ him. He stilled for a moment and then turned to look at his sister. The sadness was masked by a smile and the slight tilt of his head. Miwa nudged him again, forcing him to focus on her. "Stay with us, Captain." The plea was nearly silent as she leaned into his side to offer comfort.

Something flickered in Leo's eyes. Finally, as if he had given up trying to shoulder something, he sighed, winding his arm around her shoulders. "Okay." His response was just as quiet. Peter didn't notice the conversation until Leo's arm moved and he looked over to the pair. Catching the turtle's eyes, he smiled himself, reaching over to grip Leo's hand that rested on his girlfriend's shoulder.

The soft moment was broken suddenly by Raphael dropping a frosting slicked turtle in Leo's lap. Bits of cake crumble had been plastered on the Alpha, already staining the red of his mask. " _Your_ daughter needs a bath."

Natsuki, now that she was in her other parent's lap, squealed in joy, flinging bits of cake and frosting everywhere as she struggled to climb up and balance her feet on Leo's knees. The new toddler wobbled precariously back and forth before grabbing hold of one of Leo's mask tails. He supported her shell and waited for the extremely sloppy and open-mouthed kiss that practically fell into him as Nat pitched forward. A true smile graced his face as he licked at some of the frosting before he looked up to his mate. "Why is she suddenly mine when she's dirty?"

"'Cause I can't get frosting off as well as you," Raphael grumbled the statement, looking everywhere but at Leo as April cooed about the sweet sentiment. His mate was beaming at the compliment, feeling the warm affection for his mate as he picked himself up and his daughter for cleaning.

Donnie caught the interaction and glanced over to Raphael. Leonardo had been disengaging again and it was great that Raphael noticed it and used what was on hand to bring Leo out of his funk. There was a slight nod of approval from the medic as Leonardo easily swayed back and forth, seeming not to notice other frosting bits that were being flung here and there. April caught the scene and turned back to her friend as Casey chucked a wet washcloth at Raph's head. "How's Leo doing?"

"He has more good days than bad," Donnie answered softly as he let his eyes roam the room to watch the older children play and carefully let Shadow into their games. "The past few days haven't been great. But I believe once the excitement of Natsuki's birthday fades, improvement will still carry on."

April nodded, smiling as she caught Mikey playing with her daughter and teaching the older children age-appropriate games for her. Shadow was only a few months older than Nat but she had gained exceptional balance on her legs. She still wobbled but her 'running' was adorable as she shrieked with laughter. "Casey and I were planning to spend Christmas up at the farm." Her blue eyes lifted up to watch Donnie's features. His somewhat pleasant and serene smile already told her that he didn't like the idea. "We were planning to invite everyone up there."

"If Leo's not up for it, don't stay home," Donatello finally said. "You should enjoy your anniversary the way you want to."

She paused for a moment as tried to figure out how to phrase the next question. "Is there... anything you would like us to do up there?"

The turtle leaned back, breathing deeply before he answered. "I don't know. I brought the ashes home and I don't know if Leo or Raph would like markers up there."

"Alright. Just let me know, D. That way I'll know how much food to bring." She stood up, patting the turtle's knee before she rescued her daughter from her overwhelming cousins.

 

As always, with that much excitement, it took forever to get four boys and one little girl to settle down for bed. When Newton finally passed out, Donnie went to his lab to get some work done. Time flew and by the next time he glanced at the clock it was 2 a.m. Knowing that Mikey was going to scold him for being up so late on a 'school day,' he finally forced himself to shut down non-essential equipment to go to bed. It wasn't until he had left the lab that he realized that someone else was up. The dojo lights weren't on but he could hear someone inside. Moving silently, he expected to find Leo in there and that was not a comforting concept. Flashbacks to earlier in the week invaded his mind as he peeked around the corner, straightening up as he saw the other brother there.

 

_In five days their little girl would turn one. One year of having a miracle in their midst in spite of all the odds thrown at them. For the past month, they all had kept a closer eye on their clan master. He had withdrawn from them again but it wasn't truly alarming this time. Leo had always been quiet and kept his demons behind locked doors and mental walls so high that only extreme circumstances could break them down and let the demons escape and wreak havoc. He still interacted with the kids and still slept with Raphael. The soft, rhetorical ponderings on what Natsuki's clutch siblings would have been like didn't seem too out of place. They all had those quiet questions; it was Leo who gave voice to their silence._

_The trigger happened to be Kenta. The boy had run up to his father, showing him the latest portrait he had made of their family. Out in the grass and bright, lemon yellow colored sun was all of the adults and kids, green blobs with colored masks that framed black dots for eyes. He had included the kids' colors as well as a silver stripe for Natsuki who appeared clustered around her older brothers. In the drawn clouds were three other turtles and in five-year-old handwriting were their names in Kanji._

_Leonardo's breath stopped as he saw the three additions, his body almost freezing as Kenta spoke of the 'sky children' and how they watched all of them from afar. What Leo latched onto was that Kenta had been so close to becoming one of the 'sky children' while they were trapped at Brookhaven. The young turtle's stories about his unknown siblings stopped as Leo's lip trembled and the youngster was suddenly caught up in his father's arms for one bone-crushing embrace. Teal colored eyes widened as he heard a formal Japanese apology come from his father's mouth. Confused and shocked, Kenta watched as Leonardo released him and pressed his lips to his head. As the turtle walked away, Kenta stood there, the picture forgotten as it slipped away from his hand_

_"DAD!"_

_The door had been up six months. Leo hadn't shown any signs of relapsing into his PTSD tendencies and Donatello was hopeful that they wouldn't have to keep a tight leash on their eldest brother. Even though he hadn't been out on patrol, he had taken up his mantle of responsibility, training, teaching, and meditation. No one thought twice to keep the sharp objects of the dojo away from the Omega (it was just the kitchen that was a health hazard, right?) The bathroom door swung closed and the locked was turned, setting in the tumbler with a soft 'snck.'_

_Raphael had been in the garage area of the lair, conversing with Donnie as they both aligned the engine to the ShellRaiser's empty bay. The conversation between the brothers was comfortable and focused on how best to put the engine back into its spot in the vehicle. The faint holler of 'Dad!' drifted over to them and both turtles looked up at each other. The next shout was from Mikey and they both abandoned the truck, heading back to the lair proper at breakneck speed._

_Mikey was found at the bathroom door, already working on picking the lock. Raphael just grunted "Move!" and didn't bother to make certain that Mikey was out of the way before ramming into the door. The deadbolt creaked and shifted but the barrier held fast. Undeterred, Raph backed up and charged again, this time with Michelangelo's strength added. The door could not hold back both Alphas and flew open before listing at an angle as it hung off the wall by one hinge._

_The blood hadn't pooled far away from Leo but to see the turtle there with the small shuriken, digging at his wrist while he mumbled how unworthy he was had been frightening enough. Raphael uttered nothing as he crashed to his knees beside his mate, quickly but gingerly stopping the hand that held the knife. "No, Leo." He felt the resistance from his brother and waited. The first time this happened, Raph tried to tear the blade away and he found himself in sudden full melee with Leo as the trauma of Brookhaven flew him into a desperate fight. The biggest test of his patience was those twenty seconds where it was uncertain if Leo would submit or try and fight his way out of the cage again. But Raph knew that once Leo finally came out of his stupor, he'd be able to get the wounds taken care of._

 

The sniffle drew Donatello out of his memories and he focused once more on Raph's shell as the turtle tried to pummel away his demons. The Heart of their family was always so steadfast and grumpy that it was easy to forget how the time of the year could affect him. He also had lost children and most of the time needed to show strength when everyone else fell apart. As Donnie tried to remember, he really couldn't recall when Raphael had gotten the chance to mourn outside of the funeral itself.

The realization that the most emotional turtle out of them all had been seen as the most stable one publically was sobering. What happened behind closed doors? One would assume that Raphael grieved as they all had. Maybe that was too large an assumption? Another sniffle and a heavy sigh made Don lift up his eyes to Raphael's shell once more. On occasion, he had seen Mikey give Raph a hug as the other Alpha would cling tightly but then Raph would let him go after a few moments. What if that was all for show? Not the embrace, but the letting go?

Donnie stepped forward, his expression somber as he made his decision. Yes, Raphael was an Apex. Yes, Donatello was terrified of that aspect of his brother. Over the years, Raphael had worked hard to curb the nature of this particular variant. And Donnie had done his best to understand and accept that there were things that Raphael simply couldn't control. Thank evolution that those outbursts were few and far between. Donatello knew now that he was where he needed to be. One inhale confirmed his brother's distress and above all things, Donnie always, _always_ wanted to alleviate that pain.

"Raphael?"

The Alpha spun so fast that Donnie took an involuntary step backward as he sucked in another quick breath. He was convinced that Raph knew he was there! The medic clearly had been mistaken; he had underestimated how tumultuous the turtle's emotions were. Donnie didn't hesitate to lean forward and wrap his arms around Raphael's shell, clinging to the hothead as he felt Raph's body tremble. The Alpha's grip was strong but Donnie didn't move as it felt like a vice was squeezing him into a fraction of his shell. He wasn't expecting a systemic breakdown of the fighter and none really happened. Don took this as a breakthrough anyway because Raph was showing this much vulnerability towards someone he wasn't bonded to. After their driven rift several years back it was a relief to not have the tempermental one shove him off. Raphael was still his _brother_.

They stood there for several minutes, clinging and shaking. Whatever thing Raphael was trying to quiet on his own by beating his bag finally succumbed and he slowly pulled back with a deep breath. Donnie returned Raph's shy smile, letting the turtle have his space.

"Leo's sleeping?"

"Yeah." Raphael continued to relax, letting the conversation drift between them.

Donatello nodded absently. "That's good, Raph. Hey, listen," he had to pause then, suddenly uncertain as to how he wanted to word things. He seemed to chew on his words before finally speaking. "This isn't a sign of a complete relapse. This may be the worse it gets this time of year. He-and you...have made great improvements in healing. Just...try to focus on that when it seems bleak."

Before, Raph would have scoffed and insisted he knew all that anyway and didn't need to be nagged about it. How dare Donnie state the obvious! Instead, the sai wielder nodded, accepting his brother's words. "Thanks. I...guess it's nice to hear that, you know?"

A warm smile graced the taller terrapin's face and he even moved to put a hand on the other's shoulder. "I think I do, Raph. Ready to go back to bed?"

"Yeah. Thanks again, Don." As Raphael walked out of the dojo, Donnie followed with his eyes before exiting himself. That was actually a successful night! Early morning. Whatever time it was.

He squeaked a bit when Mikey appeared out of nowhere, squealing his impression of an over-excited fangirl. "That. Was. So. _Cute!_ Donnie, I didn't know you had it in you! Good job, bro!" After a high five, Mikey's voice dropped to a low, warning tone. "For a moment there, I thought you two were gonna kiss."

The Omega side of him caught the shift and he barely suppressed the shiver, shifting it into an eyeroll. "Seriously, Mike? You really thought we were going to kiss." A baleful eye turned back to the turtle who danced around him as they walked.

"Wanna know what would happen if you did?"

That earned the small Alpha a narrowed stare. Michelangelo was amped up and Don didn't need to take in a breath to know that. Mikey had been sensitive to the pain his family had been going through and it manifested as the need to mark nightly. Don was certain that him being up late didn't help his mate in the least. "What would happen, Michelangelo?" Dammit, he couldn't keep that slight tremble out of his voice! There was no need to encourage him!

"Guess I'll have to show you if you don't know." Snarky, cocky and a little grumbly all at once. Despite the late hour and Donnie not really being impressed by the behavior, he couldn't help the slow wag of his tail. The smug smirk Mikey gave him told Donnie all he knew. 

Donatello kept up the game anyway, sighing heavily as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, just the thought of me kissing someone else has you aroused?"

"The thought of you kissing _me_ has me aroused."

The medic smiled, not minding one bit Michelangelo's fingers stroking his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween time, and the kids are let out to go hunt for candy.
> 
> Many of you might remember the first part of the story--it was in Bits n' Pieces as a part one last year. I finally got around to doing part two.

Leo's brow ridge lifted up. "You're sure you want to go through with this?"

The human looked up from his work and stared at the turtle for a moment. "Hell, yes! I mean, this is like a once in a lifetime thing, isn't it?" Fearing that Leo was going to call it all off, he straightened up, squaring himself and tugging on his suit coat for effect. "I'm ready for this. There isn't anything you can say that will convince me that I should back out. This... this is important. To me, to her." He paused for a moment. "To them."

"I just don't want them to get so attached that they'll be--"

"--I'm _not_ going to let them down, Leo. I thought you'd know me well enough by now." His green eyes searched Leo's, trying to find a minuscule crack in that armor the turtle was so good at keeping up. "Come on. When is another opportunity going to happen like this again?"

Leo continued to scrutinize Peter in his very formal suit. He cleaned up nice and Leo was secure enough to admit it. He'd never breathe a word of it in Raph's presence, though. That would guarantee Peter's death for sure. And in the year -almost two- he had officially been around the turtles, he had proven to be an invaluable family member. It didn't hurt that the kids adored him. He let the human sweat it out for another minute before he gave in with a smile. "Okay. I think you've proven yourself worthy."

"YES!" Peter couldn't resist the fist pump into the air but he quickly settled himself down. 

"But," Leo cautioned, lifting a finger in the process. "There are a few rules to follow. It's Miwa's call if she thinks there's something odd going on around you. If she calls it quits, there's no arguing about it."

Peter nodded eagerly, his face split in two because of his grin. "Of course."

"If she says go, you go. Don't look back, just keep moving forward. Be casual about it, too. You'll only make it worse if you run and cause a scene."

"Got it."

Don't worry about the kids. They'll know what to do. If she gives them the order, they'll be fine. We'll come and find you."

"Right." Peter looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "This is all necessary, right? All of these precautions?"

"More than necessary. You have no idea how much trust we're putting into you to do this."

He held up a hand, dropping his gaze for a moment. "No, I got it, Leonardo. That was a stupid move on my part to question it."

Leo stared at Peter for another minute before a genuine smile graced his face. "Be back by ten."

"Awesome!" Before Peter could rush out, he looked back to the clan master. "Do I have to go through the same thing with Don and Mike?"

"I doubt it. This is Michelangelo's favorite holiday. If he's not with you, he'll be nearby."

"And where are you and Raph going to be?" Peter swore he saw the glint of something in Leo's eyes.

"I think we'll join you for a block or so. It's my understanding that Raphael has some...plans."

Even then Peter couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, then." He saw Leo's color darken and he grinned. "Might as well break the news to them."

They left the meditation room (usually dubbed as Leo's 'office') and met the rest of the family. Peter grinned, striking a pose in front of the dressed up kids. "Guess who's taking you trick or treating?!"

"PEEPER!"

Okay, so the kids were five now but it was still adorable the way they just screamed Peter's nickname. He grinned just as widely, pointing to them all. "Alright, so you, you, you and you are all my wingmen, got it?"

Darwin arched a brow, tilting his head. "What's wingmen?"

"A wingman is a guy's best bud! He helps his friend get the girl." Peter wisely ignored Raph's 'Oh, _brother_!' as he walked by. "I need your help to get the girl."

"What girl?"

"Your aunt."

The young turtles looked at each other before Kenta asked. "Miwa-oba?"

"Yes. Miwa." Peter then knelt down, motioning for the kids to come closer. "Can you guys keep a secret for me?" Four heads bobbed sagely as Leo watched on, trying to get his phone to record them secretly. "Okay, now. You can't tell anyone. But I got her a ring--"

"Ring for what?" Musashi was all over Peter. "Can I see?"

"Hold on." Peter was already fishing around in his pocket. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

The concept was not quite familiar with the little turtles and the four of them looked at each other briefly before Newton brightened with realization. "You mean be mates!"

"Yes, exactly!"

Kenta shook his head a bit. "You don't need a ring. Just bite her."

Leo almost choked at hearing the statement as Peter did his best not to look completely shocked. "Ah...What do you mean bite?"

The mottled turtle gnashed his teeth together and made an adorable growling noise. "Bite. Make a mark. Then you're mates." He turned, smiling proudly as he pointed to Leo. His father Leo who was now clearly caught red-handed taping them but he continued to have a blank expression on his face, not bothering to stop the Tphone. "Like Otu's mark." Now he started to darken and he focused more on his phone.

Peter smirked but shook his head. "That's the turtle way," he explained, just catching the slight slump of relief in Leo's shoulders. "The human way is using rings. I give her the ring and ask her to marry me."

"It's a lot faster if you bite her," Kenta muttered, still not getting the need to prolong the event. Musashi agreed with a sage nod.

"Humans like things complicated. And drawn out. So you kids are going to help me, right?"

Darwin decided to go along with it. "What do we do?" 

"Do you think while we're trick-or-treating you can scope out a really nice spot for me to ask her?"

"We can do that, Peter," Newton answered as he leaned up against Musashi's side. "Find the best place."

"Thanks, guys." He reached around them all as best as he could to give them all a group hug. "I knew I could count on you to be my wingmen. Go make certain you have all your costumes on and loot bags, alright? We gotta get going before the carriage turns into a pumpkin." With cheers, the five young turtles ran off to put the finishing touches on their costumes. It left Peter and Leo alone again and this time Peter looked up with a questioning expression as Leo nonchalantly turned off his phone and tucked it into its pouch. "Did you seriously record all of that?"

"Are you really going to propose to our sister?" Like hell was Leo going to admit to recording such an adorable scene. "Did you ask Father?"

"Of course I did." Peter snorted, looking back to where the kids were rushing around to collect everything. "Is that okay with you?" He looked over to Leo then. "Being the leader and all of that. Can you bear with having another one in the clan?"

Leo rolled his eyes a bit, smirking. "I hope you weren't so informal with our father." His eyes slid over to Peter and he hid his laughter at the look he was receiving. "All we ask is that you keep her happy and us a secret."

"Been doing that for a while now, Leo." Peter grinned, clapping a hand on Leo's shoulder in the process. "Though I do hear this threat that if I upset her, you're siccing Raph on me?"

"Only after I'm done with you, Peter." Leo grinned right back at the human, pleased to watch the man's face pale for a moment.

It was the first year the kids were going to be let out After five years the adults decided it was time to allow the children some freedoms. The downfall to this was that the youngest turtle was only a year old and she couldn't join them. That meant that Raph and Leo were taking a very early night and Miwa and Peter were helping to take the kids out. The secret that Peter was planning to propose to Miwa this night was unexpected but definitely not unwanted. Raph wanted to at least get pics of the kids before they left and maybe walk a half block with his Fearless and little princess. 

And seeing their children all dressed up and ready to go was enough for even Raph to want to gush at them. Musashi was in a Captain Ryan outfit, much to Leo's pride. Kenta decided to have his shell painted so he could be a lady beetle (to match Michelangelo's hero butterfly suit.) That prompted some teasing considering Kenta wasn't female but he bravely countered that there had to be some dude beetles around somewhere. Darwin decided to go as a chameleon and Newton chose to be a shadow. That was an interesting enough costume to make considering he needed to be at least dark gray for the costume. None of these were bad ideas and their fathers had plenty of suggestions as to how they could be accomplished. When they were dressed up, the adults took plenty of pictures and praised the young turtles for their creativeness before they were unleashed topside.

Miwa stood beside Peter as the stunning girl to his 'Ian Fleming' outfit. "Don't you mean James Bond?" Mikey asked as he pinged his antenna to watch them bounce in the mirror. 

"Where do you think James Bond came from?" Peter asked as he adjusted his collar for the fourth time. 

"The movies? Duh."

Donatello couldn't help but interject. "Actually, Mikey, James Bond was the lead character in several novels written by Ian Fleming. Some have even implicated that Mr. Fleming was projecting his desires through his character."

"Ya mean he was a Stu," Raph blurted out as he carefully touched up the black and white dots on Kenta's newly red painted shell.

"He was an author--"

"No, Bond was a Stu." Raph smirked as he caught Don's confused expression. "Gary Stu? Like a Mary Sue?" He sighed noisily, shaking his head. "A self-insert into a story, Brainiac."

"No, I'm not amazed that you believed you had to explain that to me, Raphael." Donnie smirked as he leaned up against the wall to cross his arms in front of him. The various quotes Musashi and Leo traded back and forth were background noises to their current conversation. "Do you really read fanfiction in your spare time?" 

"Shut up," Raph muttered, deciding that concentrating on painting circles was safer than catching Donnie's smug expression.

"What's your genre?"

"I don't have a genre."

"You have _got_ to have a genre, Raph. Come on, just say it."

"Frozen!" Kenta burst as he clapped his hands together.

Everyone froze at the admission, all eyes trained on Raphael. He kept staring at his son's shell, very calmly added a finishing touch, and then dropped the brush. "I'm done."

Peter had been biting his whole lips the entire time this transpired, watching Raph in the process. When he decided to speak, the first word squeaked out. "Froz--AHEM."

"SAID. I WAS. _DONE_." Raph kept retreating, not bothering to look back.

"No-wait! It's _fine_ that you read that," Peter finally had most of his control back as he tried to speak to the turtle. "We all have a little guilty plea--"

That was when Michelangelo burst through, circling and practicing very bad ballet as he sang at the top of his lungs. "DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN!!" Like a light switch, Raph turned on a dime and chased after his little brother, growling and sounding very much like a very angry dragon in the process. 

A calm and non chaotic Halloween was _not_ in their cards tonight.

Leonardo scanned the area, watching children run from one spot to the other. A chorus of 'trick or treat!' colored the night as doors opened and adults admired costumes before handing out candy. The turtle was tense, on edge, waiting for that moment where someone would come out and snatch any of them away. In reflex, he curled an arm around Nat who was safely ensconced in her carrier on his chest. Shortly after he felt Raphael's arm surround his shoulders and he relaxed slightly, leaning into his mate's side.

"It's Mikey's favorite holiday," the larger turtle rumbled, giving the shoulders a squeeze. "And you know nothing bad happens on Mikey's holidays."

He couldn't help but smirk at that. "You tell the kids that so they're not scared of the ghost stories."

Raphael never bothered to look at the clan leader and chose to watch the children race up the steps to where Casey and April lived. "That I do. I think it works well for everyone."

"Are you implying that I need to be placated like a child?"

Raph turned to look at Leo then. The cool gaze coming from the Omega made his insides clench. "If it makes you look like that at me? Every damn time."

The coy smirk grew on Leo's face as he watched those green eyes flare to life. "Maybe we should watch the kids a little more."

April opened the door to the rapid knocks and was decked out in a classic witches outfit. "Oh my goodness! Who _are_ you guys?" She happily played along as the turtles chirped about their alter identities save for Newton. He was silent. With Peter and Miwa keeping them corralled, there wasn't too much to worry about. Being completely quiet, he just stared at April. Peter smiled, nudging the dark-colored turtle forward. 

April leaned forward, waiting for the turtle to speak. And with an excited whisper, "I'm a shadow."

"Ooooh..." April nodded sagely, reaching up to hold her hat before it fell off. "Whose shadow are you?" Her eyes went to the remaining three brothers.

That seemed to stump Newton and he stood back, contemplating the same thing as he looked at his other brothers. "I don't know."

Casey came out wearing some odd cardboard mech suit with Shadow in the center as the 'controller,' to the suit. "Dad of the year is here!"

"Whoa!" Mikey and the kids ooh'd at the costume. "That's awesome, dude! How'd you think of that?"

"Turtle mech?" Casey was all grins as he revealed his muse. "It's great, isn't it? And look!" He opened a 'secret compartment' and revealed the loot bag. "Perfect, huh? Better than Donnie's design or what?"

Donatello merely snorted. "Or what."

April turned towards Leo and Raph and made certain she greeted Natsuki with a smile and a soft word. "You guys going out with them too?" 

Raph looked to Leo and the Clan Leader dipped his head slightly. "We just wanted to see them off. Peter and Miwa have the lead this time." Peter couldn't help but beam at Leo's decision. And when Leo turned to smile at Peter, the man's grin was brilliant. 'Good luck, out there."

"Of course!" He looked down at his four charges while Miwa kept a hold of his elbow, looking confused. "You guys ready to get some tasty loot?"

There were four cheers including Mikey. "Yeah!"

"Then let's go!"

"Yaaaaa!" The four kids were almost off the porch before Peter reigned them in. 

"Wa-wait-wait! What do you say to your aunt?"

Skidding to a halt, all four turtles turned and as a unit, they bowed, thanking April formally for the candy. It was an utterly adorable moment and Peter couldn't help but laugh. "You guys doing that in every house?"

" _Hai!_ " Again, all in unison. 

While half of the family went out to trick or treat, the other half remained at the house. Leo quirked a brow ridge as he looked at April. "Is it the witching hour?"

With happiness glimmering in her eyes, she smiled, offering her hand. "It could very well be. Would you like some cider before you take the back way home?"

They must all be thrilled to see Leo up and in better spirits compared to Nat's birthday. So he grinned a little more, feeling lighter as he stepped inside with Raph following. "I would love some, thanks."

********************************************************************

On their way home, they passed through a corner of Central Park. It was darker and less populated, but it didn't have all of the glaring decorations, either. There was a peacefulness about this section of nature that everyone seemed to enjoy, even the kids. The adults trailed a little further back, watching how the kids interacted with each other. Musashi had his arm slung around Newton's shoulders as they all chattered about how much candy they all got and whether they should have gotten back up loot sacks. During their stroll, Darwin paused, looking at a little grove of trees that seemed to surround a street lamp. "Hey, Pretty." He glanced back to the group. "Look at this."

Kenta never minded being called 'pretty.' And he certainly didn't mind being called that from Darwin. He perked his head up at the talker turtle and looked to where he was pointing. The leaves were all different colors and the street light only enhanced them. The air seemed quiet except for the little breath of a breeze that made the leaves rustle and drop on occasion. A few seconds later and he looked back to Darwin, nodding his head. "Perfect marking place." Darwin grinned as well, nodding with a small sound of affirmation. They both turned back to the group, calling out to Peter and Miwa.

Donnie and Mikey also took note of the change in direction and they pondered what was going on in their children's heads. Donnie was about to ask what they were doing and Michelangelo stopped him with a hand to the other's plastron and spring antenna bouncing everywhere. "Hold up, dude. Let's see what's going down."

Even Miwa was perplexed while the four children pulled the humans out into the strange grove. Peter seemed to have a better clue as Newton nodded his head, pushing their beloved 'Pepper' into the light. "Go on. We keep watch."

"Okay, then." Not completely getting the gist, Peter looked around the grove of trees and then let his eyes settle on Miwa. The four little turtles kept watch over them, encouraging Peter with hand motions and whispers. Miwa finally got the idea that something was going on and she looked over to Peter, arching a brow in the process. "Okay, right. I got this."

"Got what, Peter?"

"You." Her other brow arched up and he swallowed hard. "I hope, at least." He stepped forward, reaching for her hand and grasping it with a grip that trembled slightly. "Miwa, remember that first day we met?"

"You were having issues with that bike down over on the East Side." A softer smile graced her face at the memory.

"And you walked past me without a second thought."

Miwa finished that thought. "And then some idiots said you'd make some good soup some day."

"And here I thought they meant that I would _be_ the soup! But then I looked into the meaning, as to what they were saying." Peter never once released her hand and suddenly her eyes wavered as he began to lower herself. "They-those two strangers saw something that we didn't back then. You came into my life when you didn't know what it was meant to be a family and I needed to be reminded of what a family was supposed to be. To heal each other like that...that's something special. So I'm asking you, Miwa Hamato...Will you be my wife? Will you be there to greet me every morning? And I promise to guard you every night."

For a minute, Miwa didn't move. It was like a dream she didn't know if she should be waking from. A slight tremor moved from her hand into Peter's and he was still down on one knee, looking up into her eyes with his soft green ones, waiting for an answer. Finally the spell broke and she sucked in a breath, tugging on his hand. "Get up here." 

Peter obeyed, smiling as he felt her arms wrap around him. "That's not a yes, Miwa." For a split second he was worried that she was going to say no. She hadn't said anything and all she was doing was clinging to him.

"Yes, I'll marry you." The words were tight and nearly insubstantial. But Peter's face said it all when it lit up like a Christmas Tree. He picked her up by the waist and swung her around as the adults watching cheered.

"So you're making the soup?"

This time Miwa laughed, blinking back tears as Peter pulled way far enough to put the ring on her finger. "I'll do one better. I'll throw in a sandwich."

Kenta hissed, trying to get their attention. "Peter!" He gnashed his teeth together, motioning for their future uncle to continue.

Miwa tilted her head in confusion and then her brow furrowed as Peter looked up at her. "Sorry, but I got to keep my posse happy." When he gently bit her on the cheek, her 'ow!' was more in shock than in pain.

The kids finally cheered like crazy as the two kissed, Kenta more than pleased that they were 'mates' and maybe they would figure out they didn't need to wait so long to be married.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miwa has some reservations about the upcoming nuptuals

He caught her scooting through the dojo in the middle of lessons, throwing him a look before disappearing into his 'office.' It was strange to have Miwa act like that. However, she didn't interrupt him so he continued with the four nearly seven-year-olds and finished their kata lesson on time. Once the boys were released to take a break from house chores, he moved into the room that was once his father's room.

Leonardo never felt it was his place to take over his father's room as a bedroom. Instead, he kept the ornamental carpets and had Donnie add in a proper tea table while he had sewn extra cushions. There was space for meditation and space for tea and a space to reflect and honor past loved ones. And he found Miwa pacing around the tea table, hugging her elbows. She never acknowledged his arrival and that had Leo concerned as he knelt down before the tea table. He could wait until she started speaking or settled down.

"I'm getting married in four months."

Those were the first words she spoke. Leo didn't respond to them since she was still pacing. The logical thought was that Miwa was having 'cold feet' about the wedding. It was cute in a way. She was nervous about everything going right. Leo smiled warmly, deciding that the electric kettle he had plugged in before training had heated the water sufficiently. Listening to his sister rant about her worries as he transferred the hot water to the steeping pot, he waited for the best time to soothe her anxiety.

"--And now my dress won't fit--"

"Miwa?" Leo looked up to the Kunoichi, watching her fret. The smile fell as he noted the emotional state his sister had worked herself into. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." A breathless gasp. The woman was a master of her emotions and to watch her act so out of character made his protective instincts flare up. 

Dammit! Maybe Leo should have followed his initial desire to drug Peter and throw him into the Hudson! "Did he call off the wedding?"

The question was to the point and sharp. Leo's expression said it all: if Peter had hurt Miwa, he was going to wish that Raphael had gotten to him first! When Miwa finally focused on Leo and what he was implying, a sad laugh stuttered from her. "No-no. He isn't calling anything off."

This was getting more confusing by the minute. "Do...do _you_ want to call it off?"

"No!" Frustrated with pacing, she fell to her seat in front of him. "No, I just...Leo, you have no idea."

"You're right. I don't." He poured out tea for them both. "Enlighten me."

"I'm pregnant."

To his credit, he didn't drop the kettle or break a cup. His eyes flickered up to his sister, eying her critically. Did he hear her right? "You're pregnant." Miwa nodded. He waited another minute. "It's Peter's, right?"

"Leonardo!" 

"I'm just making sure!" He didn't grin as he defended himself. "You're just so heartbroken over that fact that I don't quite understand it."

She sighed heavily, not knowing how to take the barb. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." Her hand found her forehead and the headache that was starting to take over. "You fall in love, get married, _then_ have a baby. If that's what you wanted."

Did that mean that Peter didn't want children? Leo straightened a bit, trying to figure her out. Did _she_ not want to have a child? "Is... that what you want?"

"I didn't think that was something I could have." The admission was quiet, giving Leo the chance to think about it. 

Setting his cup down, he moved around the table to Miwa's side. He knew _exactly_ what she was trying to say because he had the same feelings before. Without another thought, he reached over to hug her close to him, taking a deep breath as she seemed to crumple against his chest. The slight tremor from her made him frown a bit, but it didn't keep him from speaking. "When Donnie told us about our Variant, I didn't really understand. Sure, I got the fact that we were...different. We're mutants and this was just another mutation on top of everything. Even the Omega's Problem was something that we could puzzle out. No big deal with the exception of a painful death." The lighthearted, flippant tone he used to describe one of the more stressful times of his life pulled a huff of amusement from Miwa and he kept going with a smile. 

"We're mutants. Donnie kept flirting with this idea that maybe we'd find love. The rest of us just puttered along. As brothers, we would do everything within our power to make certain that we would survive. And as lovers we found that we wanted to live. It was a dream to have families of our own. Yes, it would be nice, but we're in the sewers, there could be issues with winters and food and clean water and all the things that Splinter struggled with us, but we wouldn't have to struggle nearly so much. Not once did I ever worry if Raphael would still love me--"

"Until you got fat."

He had to pause when she said that. He couldn't deny it. Leo had believed at one time that his size and lack of muscle tone would keep Raphael far away from him. He couldn't possibly be desirable when he was fat and tired and graceless. "He proved me wrong. Just as Peter will prove you wrong. And that kind of proof is worth everything." He waited to see if she would respond. If not, he was fine with that as well. Miwa seemed to need the comfort more than anything else. After a minute he looked down as he felt fingers trailing along his arm. He watched as Miwa traced scars on his skin, pausing to look up at him. 

"Natsuki's two, now."

"Yes?" Leo's head tilted in confusion. He didn't know what she was getting at.

"There's no new wounds." Miwa's voice whispered between them as if she dare not speak louder than that.

A small smile graced his face and Leo nodded. "There are no new wounds."

"You're getting better." 

She smiled at him, the expression full and happy. The Clan Master nodded again, unable to keep the smirk from his face. "They told me it would take a miracle, yet here I am." The rushing hug wasn't what he was expecting but he received it none the less. The small laugh from his sister was worth it. "When are you telling him?"

It was that moment when Miwa looked like a deer in headlights. "Can't I just present him with the kid?" Leo gave her a flat stare. "Sooner than that?"

"This is something that you made _together_ ," Leo started. "From your love. Are you really going to keep that a secret?"

Knowing he was right, she sighed. "No, I'm not. I definitely can't when I start showing." For the longest time, her eyes were trained on her lap, fingers threaded together. "Why is this so hard?"

Why was it so hard? When Leo learned he was expecting, he couldn't wait to tell Raph. Why was Miwa hesitant? He had to remember her past and who had raised her. Nodding more to himself, Leo gently nuzzled her head. "Because now your biggest challenge is to show a softer, gentler side. A side that's vulnerable and trust someone to hold that very carefully and protect it with everything they are. I think that is the scariest thing anyone can do. And it's the most rewarding."

"Thank you, brother." 

"Go tell him," Leonardo urged, watching Miwa smile. "Congratulations."

"Still don't know how I'm going to fit into the dress, now."

The Clan Master shook his head as she stood up to go. "Find another one."

 

Raphael watched Leo as he turned down the bed for them that night. There was something going on with Fearless and the curiosity was eating him. "So how's Miwa?"

"Hmm?" Leo just had to turn his head back, angling his shoulders just so before he straightened up. And yes, the entire time that tail was waving at him, slow and sensual. "Miwa's fine. Why?"

"Well, I saw her today mope into your office and then when she came out, it was almost like you gave her catnip or somethin.' Somethin's going on with her?" Unable to resist that tail, he stood up and stalked up behind Leo, letting his fingertips trail up the back of the turtle's thigh.

"N-nothing more than usual." Leo remained where he was, bent over the bed with his ass towards his mate. It felt good to have Raph's touch on him and the Alpha looming over him. And it was taking every ounce of willpower not to just sink his body into the mattress and lift his ass in the air to tempt Raph to take him. 

"Sure about that?" The quip sounded smug as he trailed fingertips along the insides of Leo's thighs. It was fun to watch his mate moan and whimper and to have that tail flag him every few seconds. It intensified the urges that he needed to cover and claim his Omega before someone else got a bright idea. "You sound a little... hesitant."

"I want you in me," the clan leader panted, turning just far enough to catch Raphael's eye. "Please, Raphie?"

"You know I love it when you beg."

Leo loved it even more when he was being pounded into that mattress, the thick girth rubbing his sensitive insides until he ruptured and messed all over himself and the bed. He adored the way Raphael's hands gripped and bruised his hips, roughly pulling him back as if he needed any more hinting to fuck his ass with that turgid dick over and over again. The soft grunts indicating his Alpha's pleasure warmed his heart as well as his ass as Leo pushed back with renewed fervor, excited for that hard knot to finally pop in so that he could milk all of that sticky cum out of his mate.

Leo couldn't imagine his life without this and without Raphael.

****************************************************************

Three days later, Peter was dying to tell everyone the news. What the news was, no one really knew--except for Leo. He refused to ruin the moment and was happily surprised like everyone else when Peter curled Miwa into his side and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "Looks like we're going to have a new addition to the Hamato clan, soon!"

Yoshi was beaming the brightest out of everyone. His baby girl was finally having a baby of her own! It brought back such memories that he was having trouble keeping a calm exterior. The smile may have looked calm and serene to the common outsider, but his sons knew better. They were all smiles and loud congratulations while Peter looked very much like a proud sire. The kids seemed happy enough. Newton was the first to voice his concerns. "You have to have two."

That threw both Peter and Miwa for a loop as they blinked at the youngest boy. "Two? Why?"

"Because now we're six and if you have only one, there would be seven and that's not a good number. Eight is better."

"Why is eight better?" Peter was just as confused as everyone else.

"Because then no one will be alone. Everyone pairs off for mates." The little turtle nodded firmly, knowing that he was right about it all.

Donatello found it both endearing and amusing. "Your human cousins will find mates outside of the family."

"Why?" Newton looked up at his father. "We can't be a strong family if they leave."

Even Mikey was getting a mushy expression from his son worried about the clan. Donnie knelt down to be level with his son, smiling gently. "That's what makes a family stronger. When you can combine others together. There is strength in numbers."

That didn't seem to soothe the little turtle as he grabbed onto Kenta's hand. "Does that mean we have to find mates outside, too?"

"No." That was the sad part. Even if the kids wanted to find love outside of their own immediate family, they couldn't. There simply wasn't anyone out there for them. "You can do whatever you want."

That seemed to satisfy the youngster who continued to cling to Kenta's hand. "Good! I don't want to bring someone else to the wedding."

While that brought several chuckles out into the public, it also made the adults painfully aware of the fact that the original wedding wasn't going to involve the turtles. They would be able to watch the ceremony through a streaming app but they wouldn't be physically there. The children were still having a time processing that information. It was difficult to explain to them over and over again that while their family members were human, the kids themselves were not. They were still outsiders even though they were family. Peter and Miwa felt the worst considering the turtles were family as well, but they couldn't be there for the ceremony itself.

The children were quiet and somber when they watched the official wedding from Donnie's Laptop. Miwa's wedding dress had been altered to accommodate the soft swelling of a baby bump and the veil was a birdcage with drop pearls. While the adults around them and on the feed were tearing up but the children were simply despondent. They weren't a part of the ritual. Did they even matter? The only child who didn't seem to care was Natsuki and that was because she was two.

Darwin gasped as he spotted a familiar face. "Even Shadow got to go!" And she was only a month or so older than their baby sister! It seemed like the worst insult ever to them. Finally having enough, he stalked out of the lab, heading to his room. Eventually, the other boys followed, feeling even more hurt because their parents seemed to not even notice their leaving. Once out of the room, Leo glanced back to Raph who was still holding their daughter. The sad, worried expression was shared between them.

"It's not like we didn't want to go," Mikey started, feeling just as helpless as the others. "But it's always been like this, and it's not going to change, is it?" Those words were a near constant mantra from Raphael.

"No, Mikey, it isn't," Leo agreed softly as he placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "And it must be harder for them to understand because they have been brought up with humans around their whole lives. They weren't secluded in the sewers until they were teens."

"It won't make it any easier, though," Donatello concluded, leaning back with a sigh. "Even if we tell them what we didn't have. This is a parenting issue that has been handed down from one generation to the next."

The offended kids didn't want to let it go, either. They had been Peter's 'wingmen,' not that cousin who stood by his side! They were Miwa's nephews and yet they weren't there to precede her down the aisle like Shadow had. For two weeks they moped about, barely protesting when they needed to stay for more training or extra lessons because school work wasn't finished. Then one morning there was no practice. Leo had told them to clean up, eat breakfast and meet the adults in the dojo. The kids were convinced that after their moping they were going to have to face the repercussions of their behavior. They weren't prepared for what greeted them.

The dojo tree was set up to be like an altar. Little white lights dripped from the branches and there was a small table altar with incense burning. The boys looked at each other, not knowing what to make of it. Was it some weird sort of punishment? All four startled when they saw their father, Raphael. "Kneel down, boys."   
There was no way they were going to go against his wishes. The rest of the family appeared, standing off to the side before kneeling. Natsuki was in Mikey's arms as she shrieked happily at the pretty likes. When Leo and Yoshi walked to stand before the altar, every tiny shell straightened up, senses alert as they tried to figure out what was going on. From the other side, Peter walked up, wearing the tux he had for his wedding. Musashi seemed to understand first and looked all around, waiting to see his aunt. Soon the others were looking in the same direction as Miwa seemed to appear in the doorway looking as radiant as she had on the video feed of her wedding. She was in the same dress, holding a small bouquet of forget-me-nots. Donnie and Leo seemed especially touched by that.

The boys watched silently as she made her way up to the makeshift altar, her smile for the kids and then to her husband. They were held in thrall as Leo took the flowers and Miwa reached out for Peter's hands. "I marry you with my eyes wide open. You have helped me let go of the past and I embrace the future. Thank you for making me laugh again. Bless you for taking my hand as we begin anew."

"I offer myself to you as a partner in life. I vow to love you in sickness and health. I commit myself to encourage you in good times and in bad. I will cherish and respect you all the days of our life together. Starting anew once again, I give thanks that I have found you. May our marriage be a gift to the world and our families as your love is a gift to me." They were repeating their vows as the turtle's watched on, each going to their own mate with fond smiles.

They repeated everything by heart, each word as genuine as that previous moment in time. And then they both turned to the boys. It was Peter who spoke first. "Musashi, Kenta, Darwin, Newton... and Natsuki," he added with a soft fondness, "I want you to know that I dearly love your aunt. We have become very good friends over the months and years and we have learned to love each other. As you have so graciously shared this wonderful woman with me, so will I share the love I feel for her with you.

"Together, we will learn much more about each other. I promise also to be fair and to be honest, to be available for you as I am for your aunt, and in due time, to earn your love, respect, and true friendship. I will not attempt to replace anyone, but to make a place in your hearts that is for me alone. I will be your uncle and friend, and I will cherish my life with all of you. On this day when I marry your Aunt, I marry you, and I promise to love and support you as my own.”

Miwa responded nearly the same way. "I remember the day when I first met you. You all were so precious to me and will continue to be so for the rest of my days. On that day, I vowed myself that I would never sacrifice your well-being for anything or anyone. Finding Peter..." She just smiled, shaking her head. "It has been a miracle. And to see how you four have taken to him has made me immensely happy. 

"Together, we will learn much more about each other. I promise also to be fair and to be honest, to be available for you as I am for your fathers. I will not attempt to replace anyone, but to make a place in your hearts that is for me alone. I will be your aunt and friend, and I will cherish my life with all of you. On this day when I marry your uncle, I marry you, and I promise to love and support you as my own.” Catching the gleam in Kenta's eye, she added in something special. "And smuggle you ninja stars."

"No, you will not," Leo muttered. He leveled his youngest a stare as the child golf clapped his hands with a grin.

"We got you gifts, if you would like them," Peter started, looking back to Yoshi. The grandfather revealed several necklaces on silver chains. Each child was presented with the wire pendant of the Tree of Life and Triskele in the center of the circle as Miwa and Peter explained the meaning behind the symbols. Leo was presented with Natsuki's necklace since the little girl was often trying to put things in her mouth. The boys were beaming, cherishing the gifts in their little hands as the chains were placed around their necks. Finally Newton moved and gave Peter a hug, clinging to him as he nuzzled the man fiercely.

 

"I love you, Uncle Peter."


	4. Baby Sam I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miwa's time has come and nearly the whole family is there to welcome the new member!

Musashi sat in front of his baby sister on the floor of their grandfather's home, playing with the stackable teething rings together. Overall it had been a quiet day. The other three boys were in the dojo, helping Miwa clean the dojo for class. The baby was due very soon so she couldn't bend and kneel down to properly clean the room. To be honest, Musashi didn't blame her for looking so tired all the time. He remembered when Leo was tired when Natsuki was still inside him. And his aunt was looking just as uncomfortable and as swollen as he had at the farmhouse. She insisted that Sofu go out and get some fresh air today and that she would watch the children. He'd been hovering over Miwa the past few days, making certain that she wasn't along- "just in case." Just in case of what, he didn't know. So, for now, his parents were out dealing with some security issues in nearby tunnels. Leo didn't want to leave the kids in the lair and Yoshi didn't want to leave Miwa alone. It seemed like the perfect solution since the kids were so helpful in Leo's recovery from his injuries. If help was needed, all the boys knew how to speed dial on a tPhone.

Even better was the fact that Darwin was slowly piecing together a tPhone for themselves.

It wasn't that the boys weren't allowed to use Don's computer. It was the fact that it could only be used for school-related things that was the problem. They wanted to look at the silly YouTube videos that Mikey managed to show them from time to time! But for that, they needed a device that could connect to the illustrious interwebs. Darwin managed to get an old shell from one of the broken tPhones (who knew that Uncle Casey would be so useful?) and had been snitching parts here and there when Father Don wasn't looking. The process was very slow going especially since the six-year-old had zero access to solder and flame on his own. Oddly enough, the rest of the boys were very patient and understanding about this. They all wanted their own piece of technology badly enough that they were willing to wait. And they all knew to be quiet about it, too. The adults had no clue that this was going on under their noses.

All too soon the teething rings were boring and Natsuki turned her attention tot he end table. "No, Nat. There's nothing there." But there was! Her sippy cup! Grunting, the two-year-old pulled herself up to reach for her cup. Musashi remained right beside her, letting her accomplish the goal on her own. All he could do was smile as she coo'd, grinning because she successfully collected her cup with fuzzy kittens. 'Do you want to go see what everyone's doing in the dojo?"

Taking hold of her big brother's hand, Natsuki directed how fast they would travel with her small, stubby feet. He had all the patience in the world for her because she was the one who helped Otusan get better. And he didn't figure that all by himself. He heard Raph whisper that to the girl as she was getting tucked into bed at least a dozen times. It had to be true since Otusan hadn't hurt himself in a very long time. He was starting to patrol again which was a very important task. They needed to keep their city safe from bad people. Like the police, it was their job. It was also a job that the kids were going to handle one day as well. What else was a mutant turtle with ninja skills going to do?

Taking their time down the stairs, Musashi watched how Natsuki worked to accomplish the feat and not lose her balance as one step took her closer to her brothers and aunt. They turned the corner and stepped towards the teaching room. Still holding his sister's hand, he bowed in out of habit. His grandfather's dojo should be treated with the same respect as his own father's after all. Finding two of his brothers cleaning the mirrors, he noted Kenta standing beside Miwa. His aunt looked tired and miserable as she sat in her chair. The moment she winced, Musashi started moving towards her. "You okay, Oba?"

"Fine, sweetie," she responded with a strained smile. "The baby's just moving around a lot."

It was clear that Musashi was having a hard time believing her. His eyes turned to Kenta who merely looked back at his brother with his mouth pressed into a thin line. HIs vivid green eyes moved back to Miwa. "Let's go upstairs and wait for Sofu." Upon hearing the young leader's voice, Darwin and Newton finished the panel they were doing and moved over to the group.

"Oba doesn't feel good," Newton announced just before Natsuki playfully 'fell' into his arms.

"I'm fine," she stressed, taking her time getting up from the chair. "You boys shouldn't be worried about me. I'm the one watching over you, remember?"

As Darwin helped Newton with Natsuki, the little girl started to fuss as she had just gotten down to the room she wasn't allowed into. She wanted to explore! It wasn't fair that they got down to the special room with the mirrors only to go back up again. "If you aren't feeling well, something could be wrong," Kenta reminded his aunt as if she'd forgotten. "And we can't call a people doctor."

"We'll call Father," Musashi supplied, keeping an eye on Miwa as she very carefully climbed the stairs. 

"You don't need to call your father," Miwa informed her nephews. "There's nothing happening." She froze at that moment on the stairs as she felt something warm and wet soak her sweats. Okay...so maybe something _was_ happening. And she knew the kids noticed that because there was dead silence behind her.

"...Are you peeing?" Kental asked carefully, not entirely certain if it was something he should ask.

"No!" Miwa gasped, half mortified that this was happening in the first place --in front of the _boys_ , half in shock that she was actually in labor.

Musashi and Kenta looked at each other. It was all so weird that they both came to the same conclusion. "Father needs to be here now." Kenta nodded in agreement. Miwa slowly went into her room to change and Musashi was already on her phone, calling Donnie's.

"Are they giving you a hard time?" Donatello answered but he seemed distracted. Then again, why should he expect anyone other than Miwa to call him on her phone?

"Father." The sound of Musashi's Very Serious Voice made Don drop something so that the clang echoed in the background. "You need to come here. Right away."

"What's wrong?" Donatello was all business as his brother's started to ask what was going on.

"Oba's sick."

"Why is she sick?" Now there was worry in his voice. "Where's your grandfather?"

The sudden shift in Donnie's tone and the new demands to know where everyone was made Musashi afraid. If Don was this worried, then there was something to be afraid of! His words tumbled out with barely a breath in between them. "I don't know. Oba said he needed to go and enjoy the sun and shopping. He hasn't been out long is he in trouble?" A distressed whimper came from the little turtle as he heard the adult voices in the background. "She peed and said it wasn't and she looks like she's hurting but saying everything's fine and I don't want to tattle--"

"Easy, Musashi, calm down." Donnie's voice shifted away from the worried, demanding tone. "No one's in trouble, I promise. Where's Miwa now?"

"I-in her room." The stutter made Darwin's head pop up to look at his cousin. Keeping a hand on Natsuki, he walked over to 'Sashi, resting his hand on the other's shoulder. "She said she's changing."

"Okay. Otu and Dad are heading to you right now. It's going to take them a few minutes, but they will get there as fast as they can. We'll be following shortly. Where's your sister?"

"We're watching her."

"Good job, buddy. You guys can watch TV and have whatever snacks you want, okay?"

"'Kay." Musashi looked over to Kenta and then Darwin. "You're coming right now?"

"Like the wind." 

"Peeper and Sofu are coming, too?" 

It wasn't like Musashi to revert to Peter's nickname like that unless he was really stressed. The young turtle had been making an effort to use the proper name for his uncle. Hearing it made Donnie frown and he was glad that Musashi's fathers couldn't hear it. "As soon as we get a hold of them. Don't worry. We got this." 

The boy disconnected the phone and turned to Darwin. "Otu and Daddy are coming."

"Not father?" Darwin quirked a brow ridge at that. This seemed like something Don would want to be a part of as soon as possible. 

"Soon." Musashi's eyes leveled to Natsuki and he braved a smile. "Father says we can watch TV and eat snacks."

"Then we should watch TV and eat snacks," the yellow turtle wound his arm around the other's shoulders. "To keep Nat out of trouble, right?"

"Yes. I guess so." He understood his uncle's reasonings and agreed with them. It was best all around to have everyone behave normally. But he couldn't help but worry about his aunt. None of the other adults were around and she didn't seem keen on anyone else helping her. Would they get there in time?

************************************************

Leo and Raphael ran silently together through the tunnels, each with their own thoughts. Their top priority was to get back to the kids. Once the children were taken care of, then they could tend to Miwa. What little description they had heard _sounded_ like she was in labor, but they weren't certain of that. By only going with their experiences, Leo had never had any 'breaking waters.' They were essentially going in blind. At least that was how Leonardo felt.

It wouldn't be the first time he had charged in with little to no information. The only difference with this was that the mission was in regards to family, not the Foot. Leo's lips pursed into a thin line as he thought about what could be happening there. He had heard his son's panicked tone and instantly he needed to be there. _Now._ There wasn't even any room for thought as he told Don to catch up once the work was done and he and Raph bolted out in the direction of Little Tokyo. 

"Good look on ya, Fearless," Raph rumbled as they took the North Tunnel. He had caught Leo's contemplative, determined expression. "I've missed it."

That sent a flush down to his plastron. Leo's mouth pursed more as he focused on ahead. It was rare that Raphael would compliment him while he was in 'Leader Mode.' It was actually a job that tended to go against his very nature and Variant fueled tendencies. To hear Raph say that he not only _liked_ what he saw, but actually _missed_ it was telling. It was telling enough that Leo merely smirked, glancing briefly towards his mate before allowing a flirty rumble entice Raph. "You should tell me more about what you miss. I'll be happy to remind you."

A single grunt of amusement was Raph's only response as they turned the corner. Within twenty minutes they were in the basement of their father's dojo and home, passing through the secret door and bounding up the stairs silently. Heading up to the living area, they heard the television on and once they saw the kids seated before it relief flooded through both of them. Thumb in her mouth, Natsuki turned to look at both her fathers and she grunted from her brother's lap, reaching out with one hand. The other kids looked up and grinned, happy to see other adults present. Just before the voices started, Raph scooped Nat up hugging her as he looked at the other four boys. "Kids doing okay?"

Leo slipped away, moving towards Miwa's bedroom. He tapped twice on the door before opening it, not knowing what he was going to see. Currently, she was on her bed in fresher sweats, looking like she was going through agony. He said nothing as their eyes met and he walked over to her. The look of fear on her face told him everything and his own concerns were quickly pushed to the side. She was frightened and hurting and he knew that he was not the one she wanted to see. Leo remembered the first time he went into labor and Raph wasn't around, the need to have his mate beside him was overwhelming. "We're trying to get a hold of him, now," he murmured, running his fingers down her cheek. 

About ten seconds later she suddenly relaxed, sinking back into the pillows as she panted. "He won't be coming." She pointedly ignored Leo's frown and actually whimpered when he gently urged her to get up. "Two alarm in the Bronx. Might go to three."

"Up you go," he urged as if he hadn't heard her. "You should be walking now. It'll ease up the pain."

"Leo--"

"I've done this a couple times. Moving around helps." Leonardo knew her fears all too well but the most important thing now was getting Miwa to walk. Once she was standing he kept one arm around her shoulders and the other hand on her belly. It felt so tight and hard that he could almost imagine a plastron there. "Small steps, okay?"

The woman was stubborn, he had to give her that. As if she didn't hear him, she began sniffling and leaning heavily into her brother's side. "I've scared the kids, I can't do this, Leo!"

"Yes. You _can_." Not letting her crumple up, he partially carried her to force her to walk. "You've been through worse pain, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not talking about _this!_ " she hissed, glaring back up at him. "I mean all of it! I'm having a baby and what kind of lineage do I have for it? A kidnapped daughter, raised by a tyrant. I don't know anything better!"

This was something he wasn't prepared for. He'd witnessed breakdowns before but this was definitely on the Michelangelo scale of Dramatic. A lot of it had to do with the hormones that were flooding her system, but he also knew that there was a heavy dose of truth in her words. He couldn't deny that he had felt similar things, some of which he kept silent and many he had revealed to Raphael. He wasn't proud of those feelings and it was hard to own up to them and accept them as a part of him. It was only natural for Miwa to have similar ones.

"Yes. You know better because you're admitting now that it wasn't the best situation. You've been absolutely wonderful to our children and there's no doubt in my mind that you'll be just as kind, loving and protective towards your own. I have faith in you, Miwa." He thought at first that the groan coming from her was another protest. Belatedly he realized that it was another contraction. As soon as she curled in on herself, he allowed it. When she stopped making sound altogether, he prodded her to breathe. "Miwa, you _need_ to breathe. If not for you, then for your child." His eyes were as stern as his leader's voice as he forced her to look up at him. "The pain will wash over you like water. You are the unmoving stone in the stream that allows the water to pass around. And you will be smooth and frictionless so the pain cannot cling to you. It will slide past you like the water." It was a simple meditation technique, one he was currently teaching the boys. Sometimes simple was more effective than the complex.

Another tense thirty seconds passed and Miwa relaxed, nearly sagging in Leo's arms as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel and hear Leo croon softly, soothing her nerves a little more. She still wanted Peter here and knew that if he could be, he would yet it still hurt her that he wasn't here. "How did you do this?"

Leo thought about the question, not really knowing what she was trying to parse. "What do you mean?"

"Donatello said that you went through this nearly pain-free. How did you do it?"

Ut oh. Leo looked like a deer in headlights, trying to figure out an appropriate answer. He couldn't very well tell her how Raphael trained his body and mind to enjoy anything stuffed up inside him! "I can't really agree that it was _truly_ pain-free..." He caught the arched brow Miwa was giving him. She wasn't going to buy this, was she? "Meditation," he answered with a nod. Maybe he was convincing enough that she wouldn't pry. "Meditation and breathing."

No, she didn't buy it. Peering owlishly into his flushed face and slightly guilty eyes, Miwa huffed, looking away. "Fine. Don't tell me. Keep your ninja master secrets."

"Uh--" 

There was another knock on the door. Immediately he dubbed the knocker as his hero. "Who is it?"

"Donatello." He didn't even ask if he could enter and simply opened the door. "We can't get a hold of Father, yet. Peter's stuck on a call." His eyes were critical as he watched Miwa for a moment. "How far apart are they?" When Leo offered a clueless expression, the taller turtle sighed. "The contractions, Leo."

"I don't know! I was supposed to keep track of them?"

"That's the idea, yes."

Miwa didn't know if she should be laughing or yelling at them to get out of her room with the shenanigans. Irritated, she started to walk away from them. "Maybe a half hour." She could at least keep track of her own contractions. It wasn't like she couldn't keep track of her own contractions. She wasn't an invalid!

Donatello made some quick calculations. "Then we have some time. Hopefully, by then, Peter will be able to get home." He smiled slightly, thinking he was encouraging. "Until then, we'll keep an eye on you and make certain you're okay."

"Fantastic." Miwa didn't sound thrilled by the prospect. Both turtles looked at each other. "And what happens if I'm not okay? If the baby isn't?"

"Then we will contact the paramedics if we need to. It's been an hour since your water broke so you have 23 hours before we need to get a hospital involved."

Miwa gaped at her brother as Leo narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Donnie stared at them both. "What?"

"Your _tact_ , Donatello," Leonardo hissed. "Did you leave it at home?"

"What do you mean, my tact? I'm serious! There are about 24 hours before the baby goes into serious distress and the need for a cesarian is imperative!" 

Shaking her head, Miwa headed for her bedroom door. "Let me know when you decide I need my own knife and a couple of spoons." She had stated that when she opened the door, not realizing that the kids and Alphas heard her. All eyes were on her and she turned and looked at them.   
The kids were sitting in front of the TV. Raph had been sitting in the over largest rocking chair with Natsuki snuggled up against his shoulder, sleepily fingering his mask tails as her eyes kept drifting closed while sucking on a pacifier. Mikey was somewhere else. From the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen, he was making something. Noticing how everyone was looking at her, she tried to appear non-chalant. "What are you looking at?"

The boys looked at each other and Raphael quickly looked away, focusing on the TV. "I'm just here rocking my daughter to sleep. Nothing to see here."

"Hey, Sis!" Mikey poked his head out of the kitchen area with a grin. "Hungry?"

She stared at her youngest brother, not knowing how to react at first. "Is my life a sit-com?" A little dazed, she turned towards the bathroom. "My life is a sit-com. My brothers think this is a joke."

"I don't think this is a joke!" Mikey protested, watching her turn away. "You're in labor! How long is it going to be?" He looked to Raphael. "Do you know how long it takes for humans to have babies?"

"I don't know, Mikey."

"Why not? You're a foredude."

"I'm only a foredude for my own mate." Raphael's eyes glanced back to Mikey. "You're a foredude too, you know."

Michelangelo's eyes went wide. "But she's a _girl_."

"Girls have babies, genius." 

"Naw, I don't want to know what that looks like. I was traumatized enough by Don."

Kenta looked over his shoulder at his father. "What does it look like?"

Both adult Alphas froze as they looked at the curious child. "What does... what look like?" Raphael ventured carefully. He had a feeling that it was something he really didn't want to explore.

"Pooping out babies."

Yep. Something he didn't want to explore. He stalled, looking around for Donnie. "That's a....um...it's a medical thing. Father Don's really the best turtle for that kind of explanati--"

"You were there! You helped Otusan. You can tell me what it was like!" Kenta scooted around on his tail to turn his full attention to his father. 

Mikey grinned, disappearing back into the kitchen. "Have fun with that, Daddy Raph~"

"Don't you leave me out here, Mikey!" Leo was going to kill him.

For the time being, Leo was tasked with keeping Miwa within sight. Donnie was on his lap top. He wasn't researching the city's electric grid this time. He was boning up on human childbirth with the volume on mute. Every time something gruesome happened, his brows furrowed. And then suddenly Kenta was in his lap, wanting to watch as well. "Is that where the baby's going to come out of Oba?"

"Yes."

Kenta watched with Donatello while the others were oblivious to what was going on. Leo noted that the two 'medics' of the family were intensely watching something, but he didn't catch sight of what they were looking at. Kenta made a face and shook his head. "Are you really going to need scissors for that?"

"I... _really_ hope not."

"What are you two watching?" Leo asked as he heard water being run in the bath. 

"Pooping babies," Kenta answered in that distracted tone Donnie normally had.

Figuring that it was best to leave them be (even though he wondered if six was too tender an age to learn in detail how life began) he headed to the bathroom. "Miwa?"

"What." The scathing demand was definitely from his sister.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath. I can't take a bath in my own house anymore?"

"You can take a bath!" Leo looked over to Donnie. "She can take a bath, right?"

"No additives," Donatello reminded Leo.

"Donnie says you can have a bath, just no bubbles or anything." Leonardo frowned when he heard her growl. "Miwa?" The cursing in Japanese wasn't quite expected.


	5. Baby Sam pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a perfect 'turtle luck' memory if another Hamato was brought into the world boring and mundane, would it?

"Will you close the damn door?!"

To his credit, Leo didn't normally have a full stop on brain functions. He could command his team, keep three steps ahead of not only their opponents but his own as well and manage to rescue the abandoned kitten from the tree in full ninja style. But this? His sister was wearing just a tank top, seated in the tub or running water and a full on lip pout glaring at him killed whatever plans and direction he might have had. It was her shout that forced him into action and he suddenly found himself inside the bathroom, shell pressed against the door and his eyes steadfastly trained on Miwa's face. He dared not look anywhere else. "...Ssssoooooo..."

She sighed, mashing a hand over her face. "You can leave if you want."

"N-no. No, no, it's okay." Clearly, it looked like Leonardo wanted to be anywhere else _but_ here. Yet like any good leader, he sacrificed and moved closer. "Is the water warm enough?"

"...It's fine." The spark of ire that had been there was gone. Miwa sounded tired.

Braving a little more, he scooted down on the floor, eyes still locked on Miwa's face--or her shoulder- (anywhere but lower than that!) and frantically thought about conversational topics. The last time he'd been in labor, it was at the farmhouse. _No thinking of why, Leonardo_. "Wish I thought of a bath. It looks relaxing."

"Try it next time." Well. She hadn't shut down. That was a boon.

"Yeah." Another stall. The sound of falling water bounced and echoed around the walls between them. Miwa wasn't looking at him and Leo didn't know if his presence was welcomed or not. His sister's energy flow was all out of sorts and he couldn't 'read' her. So he sat there, remembering the times when he had been in labor and what thoughts were going on in his head during those times. Remembering Musashi and Kenta's birthday, he smirked, resting his hand on the lip of the tub. "Raph almost didn't make it the first time."

That brought Miwa's honey brown eyes up to him. "Psycho? He almost missed it?"

"Yep. That was my fault." His smirk smoothed out into a smile as Miwa draped a hand over his. "I grounded Mikey because he was so useless worrying over Don. And I should have done the same to Raph but you know how he is."

"Every emotion is anger?"

"Looks like it. He was just as agitated as Michelangelo was. I was too self-absorbed to really notice."

The woman snorted, relaxing a little more as she listened. Her eyes shifted to the faucet and Leo moved to turn it off, never once moving the hand that Miwa was touching. 

"So I sent him out on patrol with Casey. It probably started earlier in the day but I had been miserable all week so I didn't pick up on it." Leonardo noticed how Miwa continued to relax, even going so far as to rest her head on his hand. Very well, then. "I was so excited and scared at the same time."

"Scared? _Fearless?_ " she was still watching him with an amused look.

That drew a fleeting sour look from him even though it wasn't directed at her. "What if something went wrong? What if everything went _right_? When I finally texted him, those pains were coming fast then. I almost didn't know when one ended and another started. And then Raph tells me that he's gotta go the long way around to get home because the cops parked right on top of the manhole cover."

She laughed then. It was brief but Leo would take it. It meant that her focus was on him and she could rest and relax. "But you had Donnie and Mikey there."

"I did. But it's not the _same_." Leo shifted his fingers to gently squeeze her hand. He _knew_. He understood where Miwa was coming from without a shadow of a doubt. "And I learned one very important thing."

"What's that?"

"Laboring on your back is for the birds."

She would have cackled then if the beginnings of another contraction hadn't started up. Miwa's gaze shifted slightly as she started to tense. Leo shifted quickly into a meditation lesson so that she could remain calm and focused. Miwa's energy needed to be conserved, not expended through nervousness.

"Doubt birds do that, either," the woman finally breathed.

 

 

Donatello had been studiously staring at his laptop for a good half hour researching for this birth and finally, he rose from his seat, lifting Kenta by the middle in the process and setting him back down in the chair. Mumbling to himself, he moved into the kitchen, calling out for his mate. "Mike, I'm going to need some things sterilized."

"Sure dude! What do you need?"

Donnie was already in the drawers, pulling out the large heavy utility shears and a few other utensils. "I need these boiled for ten minutes and then laid out on a _clean_ , unused towel."

"Got it, boss." Michelangelo had no idea why he needed some of the items but he wasn't going to not do as his mate requested. "So she doesn't want anything to eat?"

"Make something light and more like finger foods. If Miwa wants it, she can have it but most likely she isn't." 

"What's all that for, D?" His eyes lingered on the utility shears before lifting them up to his mate's.

Noting the worry in Mikey's eyes, Donnie smiled softly and planted a kiss on the Alpha's forehead. "Mammalian births are a little different than ours. I'm just making certain I have everything ready. Human babies don't have a yolk sac like we do."

"They don't?"

While Don was giving Mikey a quick lesson in human birthing, Kenta was still looking at various videos on Don's computer. His hazel eyes were wide as he watched various birthing practices, most of them typical and routine. When the video compilation ended, Kenta stared at the dark screen for a minute more before turning back to his brothers. What he watched seemed a _lot_ more involved than just pooping out a baby! Newton seemed to be the first to sense the young turtle's distress and he unceremoniously flopped onto Kenta's shell, sighing a big, heavy sigh in the process. The other little turtles followed suit, piling on or near Kenta so he could feel their comforting weight on him. Raphael had been watching from his seat in the rocker with his youngest nestled into the crook of his arm as she napped. Not wanting to disturb Nat's rest, he was reduced to toeing Kenta's arm. "You okay?"

The small sniffle made Raphael frown even more. "Oba's gonna have two babies. One with skin and one with no skin."

"Wha?" Okay, that was weirder than when the kids said that Omegas and women pooped out children.

"Uh huh! It's true! There's a live baby and then one with no skin!" Kenta sat up a little bit, jostling his house of turtles before flopping back down.

Kenta had to have gotten something mixed up. "What do they do with the one with no skin?" That wasn't possible, was it? He didn't recall Casey saying anything about a skinless baby.

"Dunno. Eat it?"

"Ewww," chorused the other turtle children. 

Raph shared the same sentiment even though he voiced nothing. Instead, when he saw his brother leave the kitchen, he leveled a glare at Don. "What are you letting my kid watch?"

"What?"

"Kenta's talking about skinless babies. What the hell---" he looked at the kids who turned to stare at him. "...ck. Heck." Raph looked back to his brother. "What were you letting Kenta watch?"

Donatello couldn't help but stare at Raph for a moment more, looking very much as if he were stuck on pause. Then he was animated with realization. "Oh! The placenta."

"The _what_?"

"It's like a mammalian yolk sac. It helps the baby absorb nutrients and oxygen for growth. It doesn't get absorbed like the yolk sac does and most mammals consume it not only to retain important nutrients but to also prevent predators from learning that there's vulnerable young."

Raphael looked like he was going to vomit as he kept his daughter nestled in the crook of his arm. "That's disgusting."

Donnie shrugged, nonplussed by his brother's attitude. "That's nature, Raph." As amusing as it was to watch the giant Alpha squirm in his seat, he wanted to make certain his niece stayed quiet. "And no, Miwa is not going to eat it." Once the turtle relaxed, the evil side of Donatello emerged. "Well, at least I don't think so. Many women these days seem to be on this new age kick where they--"

"EWWWWWW!" The kids chorused again.

Watching the green pale out from Raph's face was completely worth it. Yet before he could continue on with the subtle torture, the door to the apartment opened, revealing their father. Just as he greeted them, a long, low moan came from the bathroom, followed by Leo murmuring something. 

"My sons--"

Musashi was the first to speak up. "Oba's gunna poop out a baby!"

A not so faint "Goddamn it, Leo!" came from the bathroom and the elder turtles swore they could see a mirage of Splinter's ears twitch on their father. "Why did you not call me?"

Donnie shook his head slightly. "We tried. Your phone isn't working."

"But I have it on the charging cord," Yoshi explained, still a little lost sounding as Leo creaked open the bathroom door. 

"I need a bathrobe, Don." The turtle looked a little harried and for a moment, Yoshi focused on that expression as he fished out his phone. There hung the charger cord and the plug that was supposed to go into an outlet. Donatello stared at the dangling cord as he handed the robe over to his brother's outstretched hand.

"You need to plug that into a wall, Father."

"I do?" Yoshi looked down at the cord. "This is not a battery pack?"

...

"No..."

The human hummed thoughtfully as he pocketed the device. "Have you been able to contact Peter?"

Donatello continued to shake his head as Raphael stood up to take care of his waking daughter. "No. He's out on a call. We can't get a hold of him."

The bathroom door opened to reveal a bickering Miwa and eternally patient Leonardo. The laboring woman couldn't care less what she looked like, she only wanted to get somewhere comfortable. Leo carefully kept her bathrobe closed as best as he could while waddling with her past the living area to the bedroom. There was dead silence with the exception of Miwa's breathing and soft groans as she tried to move her body the last 20 feet.

"Miwa." She looked up at her father's face. There was pride there. Pride for her. And love and adoration and any other time, she would have melted.

 _"If another man touches me again, I'm cutting it off."_ It was spoken with such aggression, even the turtles were taken aback. 

Musashi decided then that the obvious needed to be pointed out. "Otusan's a man."

"Remember, Oba. Don't eat the skin baby." Followed by Newton.

Leo heard his son speak first. "Good thing interspecies-- _what?_ " He turned to stare at his youngest nephew, trying to figure out where he came up with that notion.

"Talk to the genius," Raph supplied, dutifully looking out the window as he tried to keep his squirming daughter in place for another minute.

Donnie felt that he needed to defend himself. "I did _not_ tell them that the placenta was a skinless baby!"

Just then Mikey popped out of the kitchen with a heated platter. "I have _pizza rolls!_ And salad tongs in case we need them, Miwa. Hungry?"

"If I charged admission, I would have been...ngh!" Miwa nearly collapsed out of Leo's arms, the sudden pain hitting her. "Get this thing _out_!"

Michelangelo started to rush forward with the tongs before Donatello could stop him. "I got this, sis!"

"She can't push, yet!" Donnie cried out.

"--Poop it out, Oba! You can do it!" Miwa's own personal cheering team was back towards Raphael, but still eager to help.

"Why not!" Leo asked desperately as he tried not to let her fall over as she plunked down on all fours. 

"Because if she's in transition, pushing would only make it worse. The cervix can't dilate properly with the constant pushing and it'll impede the birth!"

The use of unfamiliar terminology had everyone confused. Leo snapped out of it first as Miwa clung to his arm, almost digging into his tougher skin as she suffered through another labor pain. After a half minute of focusing Miwa on her breathing, he looked to Donnie. "How can you tell for sure? That she's ready?"

"I can't," Don answered, feeling more than a little helpless as he held up his hand. "I'm not equipped for that."

Michelangelo's face was priceless as he tried to puzzle out what his mate was implying. Once he figured it out, he recoiled in horror. " _DUDE!_ You need to put your--"

"Let's get you back to bed--" Leo was trying to gently coax her, but the woman was not moving.

Miwa would have been screaming at all of them if her abdomen wasn't intent on squeezing her guts out. At the height of the chaos, the door burst open and Peter took one look at the insanity that was happening in the living room. He wasn't exactly certain where he should be first. Miwa was laboring on all fours halfway between the bathroom and their room. Leo was beside her, looking desperately up to Donatello who was trying to explain _why_ he was ill-equipped to see if she was fully dilated. Mikey was almost dancing around with an oven mitt and a pair of salad tongs, rooting for Miwa. Raph was farther towards the back, watching with a pale green expression on his face as the kids dove into the pizza rolls.

Yoshi appeared calm and collected as always, looking relieved that Peter was there. "I will make some tea."

Peter went to the person who needed his help the most and dropped down to his knees, holding Miwa's face in his hands. "I got you, Miwa. Do you want to move?" As soon as she shook her head, Peter nodded in understanding. If she didn't want to go anywhere else, her brothers had the option to witness a birth or get the hell out of the living room.

"You got this, foredude!" Michelangelo cheered, getting the kids riled up in the process.

"You guys either be quiet and watch or get out of this room." Peter's voice was firm and in charge as he started rolling up his sleeves. Kenta appeared to be all for watching as Raph tried to get the gaggle of turtles out and into the kitchen. Leo had a clear 'help me' look for his mate as Raph passed by stoically, muttering to the kids that they can have more pizza rolls in the kitchen properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient. I know my updates have been slower than Leo in a tundra. Lots of new and exciting things are happening in my life and while they are exciting and the best for me, they are also terrifying. Escaping from an abusive situation (whether it be in the work force, family life or romantic partner life) is never easy, never stress free, but always for the best. Thank you for for your understanding! Now go enjoy some classic Turtle Chaos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick! Everyone freak out! IT LIVES!
> 
>  
> 
> {A bazzillion moths burst out of the monitor screen}
> 
> We have children, turtle sex, Variant, everything!

"And then what happened?"

Raphael paused, looking at his youngest nephew. "Thennnn.... Miwa had the baby and we all met Samantha."

Another child fired off a question. "Was Uncle Peter happy?"

"Yep! As happy as any of us. Even happier 'cause the baby and Miwa were safe and healthy."

"Why would they not be safe? We were all in the house!"

"Did Oba eat the skinless baby?"

"No! She didn't--"

"Is that spot going to stay on Sofu's rug forever?"

"It smelled bad. Did it smell bad when Father pooped us out?"

The rapid fire of questions bowled Raphael over and he sat back, staring at his kids with their creepy and weird questions. At that moment he saw his chance of escape as Leo walked by, nuzzling their very sleepy daughter. "Leo!"

"Not saving you from this one, Raph," Leo retorted, not even bothering to look back. "You let them pick the story."

"Yeah, but I thought they were gunna want the Turtle and the Rabbit again!"

"We're _big_ turtles now!" Darwin piped up. "No more baby stories."

Their father was quick to point out-- "How baby Sam came into our lives _is_ a baby story!" Each word was clipped with frustration.

That made the kids pause and look at each other. Musashi decided to be the next spokesperson. "yeah, but it's not _for_ babies. It's a grown-up story with a baby in it."

"And it's creepy because of the skinless--"

" _THE PLACENTA THING IS NOT A SKINLESS BABY!_ "

There was dead silence for twenty seconds as the children appeared shocked by their Alpha father. The outburst was enough for Michelangelo to peek in, watching Raphael for a moment before making an announcement. "Bedtime."

The diversion was enough for the children who automatically begged for five more minutes and another story. Raph sank back into the shadows, trying to school his rage and breathing while Mikey smoothly stepped in, tucking their nine-year-olds into bed. It wasn't until after they had been tucked away into their room that the smaller Alpha moved back into the pit, watching his brother start to pace. "What crawled up your shell, dude?" The question wasn't meant to be on the offensive but Raphael _never_ yelled at the children like that.

"I don't know!" He wasn't shouting but the high level of agitation was palpable.

"Well, somethin's eating you. You're not this short with the kids."

"I _know_ that!" Raphael spun on his heel, striding from one end of the pit to the other. "I know that, I _know--_ "

"Hey-hey-hey." The turtle was digging at his head, ripping at his mask and skin. Michelangelo was there in an instant, reaching for Raph's hands. A low growl of warning had Mikey hesitating only for a second before he grasped his brother's wrists. "You're okay, Raph. It's fine."

"It's! _Not_! Fine!" The turtle shuddered but he didn't' rip his limbs away from Mikey. "I yelled at them for no reason. None! They are just kids! Kids just being kids!" The telltale wheeze started and panic was making his eyes as wide as saucers and to have the stench of stress pheromone flood the room. 

Oh man, this was bad. Raphael hadn't had an episode like this in a long time. Not since Brookhaven. "Raphael, you need to breathe, man. The kids don't hate you. They aren't scared." The wild green of Raph's eyes were focused on him. Good. "Four electronics in the pit."

"TV. Pinball machine. Lamp." Raph had to think about the fourth thing. "Game Station."

Michelangelo nodded. "Three animals."

"Cat, dog, rat."

"Two weapons we don't use."

As Raphael answered the questions, he could feel himself settle. The rank stench of stress was still present but he was capable enough to not react as much to it. "Morningstar. Catapult."

"Oh, getting midevil this time?" The smaller turtle grinned as Raph's face broke into an awkward yet calmer smirk.

"Yeah, well. Gotta keep things interesting."

"Who's your second choice after Leo to kiss?"

"What?!" The disgusted expression made Mikey laugh as he stepped away, letting his brother's hands go. "You are weird with your abnormal sense of humor, man."

"Maybe!" Still smiling, he watched as Raphael drew in a deep breath. Good. It wasn't shallow and quick. 'Better, now?"

"Yeah, thanks." The worry still gnawed at him but in a more controlled fashion. "You're really sure the kids--"

"Darwin and Musashi insisted themselves that I needed to come and check on you."

It wasn't a good feeling to know that the kids were worried about him. Hell, _he_ was the protector! He made certain that his family was watched over and safe. What did it say about him when his own children were watching his back? Raphael wasn't certain he knew what to make of it. "Yeah. Okay."

"Go to bed. Have Leo take care of you. We got the kids in the morning, okay?"

The grateful smile told Michelangelo he had hit the target. "Thanks, bro."

Raphael decided that bed was the best route to take. The attack left him shaky and uncertain, vulnerable trails he didn't want to share with Mikey. With that thought in mind, he bid his brother good night and headed to his room. Leo had just entered a minute before, looking a little uncertain as he stared at the bed. Upon hearing Raph enter, he knew exactly why he was feeling out of sorts. Leo frowned immediately moving towards his mate. "Raph...what is it?" The lingering scent of unpleasant pheromones had Leo more concerned than before. Raphael was upset. What in the world set him off?

Leo had little time to consider it when he felt teeth on his shoulder. In the next moment, hands were groping him as he fell pliant against his mate. That wasn't to say that Leonardo was a dead weight. No, Raphael could move and position his turtle as he liked all while listening to the mews and churrs the Omega provided.

He wasn't certain as to what hit Raphael but he knew once he'd been thrown onto their bed that he was going to be impaled soon. The scent of anxiety was there, just under the scent of lust he knew all too well. A thick cry startled him as it came from his own mouth. Too soon that thick appendage was pushing into him and the cry was forgotten. Leo groaned, trying to space his knees further apart as the sting of the intrusion made his nerves tingle. Face half mashed into the bed, the Omega moaned as Raph gripped his hips, drawing them tighter against his groin while he shunted in and out of that loosening hole. The Alpha was silent, at least he said nothing between the grunts and moans. The turtle was distressed and Leo had no idea why. He wasn't going to find out any time soon, either. With a heavy grunt, Raphael pushed that knot against Leo's twitching hole, causing the smaller turtle to gasp and squirm.

If it were any other relationship dynamic, the police would have been called by now. Such a vicious assault would have been damaging physically and psychologically. The beta would have cried out that their individuality wasn't respected. That they weren't a piece of meat! But with the Variant, there were a whole different set of rules to follow by and those rules were not as transparent as the rest of the world!

Leo didn't detest the rough treatment, he reveled in it like a hedonistic noble. The sting and stretch and fire he felt when Raphael knotted him only fueled his orgasm, making him scream hoarsely as he was properly mounted. Leo could only whimper and squirm under his mate, struggling to force his lover's dick in deeper than to get away. The rhythmic throbs against his prostate only made him whimper and shoot his own globs of cum onto the sheets beneath him. The turtle's full weight was on the clan master, restricting his own breathing just enough to make him light-headed. Just as Leo's heart was starting to level out, Raph pulled away suddenly; the shock of sudden emptiness cause Leo to churr and press his hips into the mattress just before he was tossed on his shell.

The Alpha's breathing was still uneven as he shoved Leonardo further up on the bed, splaying his mate's knees wide. He crawled up onto the bed, looking down at his Omega's spent member and abused hole. Leonardo's eyes were locked on the bobbing head of Raphael's cock. Its size hadn't diminished and all Leo could think of was gobbling that steel hard length just to suck up all the lovely bitter juices it had dribbling down the veiny length. Once Raphael had them in the position he liked best he reached down to bring his cock to Leo's hole again.

" _Guh_." It was all Leo could say as he felt himself stretch again. Being filled made his own cock twitch and start to inflate. Once Raph was buried to his knot, his hand went back to Leo's knee, hooking the joint with his arm as he hovered over the prone turtle, drawing out once before slamming back in.

The expression on Leo's face looked pained as his mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut. Then Raphael slammed into him again and the turtle gasped. "Fuck _yessss_ ," Leo hissed just as Raph drew out for a third time. When he slammed in again the bed smacked against the wall, jarring both turtles momentarily. Breathing hard, he stared down at Leo. The recumbant turtle smirked and reached out to hook his hands around his mate's wrists. There was a wicked gleam in his blue eyes that only magnifies with his challenge. "Fuck. Me."

It was hard and violent and Leo relished it all. Raphael finally started to speak, muttering out a few choice phrases as he pounded into his turtle, the excitement getting the better of him. Though he would never admit it, Leo felt relieved when he heard his mate's gruff words. The Alpha was finally relaxing which seemed unlikely with the amount of force he used to ram himself as far into Leo as the shell would allow. Leonardo just held on for dear life, letting his Alpha use him. All the while he could feel his hard cock bounce on his belly, aching and throbbing even though he had yet to be touched. He was going to come again and yet no stimulation save for the dick stabbing his prostate was used.

Raphael's name came from Leo's lips like a bleat, his cock swelling one more time before it throbbed, releasing cum again all over his plastron. It was so raw, so good that Leo could feel tears in the corners of his eyes. Just like that one time when Raph fed into his secret, unspoken fantasy with leather. He screamed when he was knotted again, clinging to Raphael as he felt the big turtle curl down and hold onto Leo tightly.

"I yelled at the kids."

Nearly a half hour had passed before Raph spoke. Even though Leo had been completely wrung out by Raphael's sudden sexual overtures, he remained alert, knowing that this moment was going to happen. He sat up, ignoring the sting in his backside. 'What were they doing?"

"Nothing!" The mournful whine ended in a growl, as Raph still cuddled Leo's thigh. "They did _nothing_. They were just being kids and wanted to hear that story."  
Guilt hit Leo like a truck. Raph had been asking for help and he simply blew him off, not realizing that the turtle truly needed assistance! "I think all they wanted to do was hear about the gross placenta bit."

Leo nodded, feeling now amused and guilty about Raphael's distress. "They do seem to enjoy the unusual."

"Yeah but that was no reason to yell at 'em!"

"True. But they should be mindful of what bothers you, Raph. As I should have."

The admission started the Alpha for a moment before he huffed. "Not bothered." The protest was half-hearted and the green eyes slid away from Leo's gaze.

Leonardo studied the side of Raph's head and smiled softly, tracing his fingers over the bald dome. "Skinless baby, huh."

"Can you _not_ say that??"

Leo's touch became more comforting as he rested his hand on the back of Raph's neck. "Why does it bother you so?"

"Cause it..." A single green eye popped open again as Raph preferred to speak into Leo's leg. "Cause it reminds me of Brookhaven."

Now it was no longer an amusement. They all had their triggers about that time, and it seemed all but Raphael. Part of him wondered why now was the moment the big turtle finally revealed this secret. He wanted to tell his Alpha that something like that would never happen again if only to alleviate Raphael's stress. Yet he couldn't promise something he wasn't certain of himself. "I'm sorry, Raph. I can speak to them."

"It's not their fault," the red brother started to say. 'They don't know any better. They're just kids.

"But they are _our_ kids. They should understand that words without thought can be unkind."

The Alpha nodded, not knowing how best to respond. "They shouldn't have to stop bein' kids cause we're triggered by shit, either."

The touch to Leo's wrist made the clan leader pause. He felt hoe Raphael's thumb stroked the singular lines--the ones not created by battles or swords. "That ain't the only reason why I'm ... worried." Raph huffed, suddenly flipping his belly to his shell, keeping his hand entwined with Leo's. "I was so mad...it was like that Apex got a hold a ' me."

"Do you feel it starting early?" That wasn't a pleasant thought. They knew that the musth stage would begin sometime in Raph's thirties but they weren't expecting right _at_ thirty! 

"I dunno if it's that or we're shipping the kids off ta Sofu's tomorrow." That knowing gleam was in his eye. Raphael was ready for the breeding haze they were going to be subjected to.

"Maybe it's a little of everything." Leo finally met Raphael's eyes as he sank further into the mattress that dipped under the Alpha's weight.

"Maybe." For a while they simply basked in each other's presence, happy and grateful they had each other. "Wish I could give ya more kids."

That was another stressor. Leo merely shook his head. "I'm happy with our family now."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Leonardo nodded. "I am absolutely certain." And oddly enough, that declaration never felt more true than it did at that particular moment.


	7. ... The TALK (Yes, that one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIDS!
> 
> The boys are nine, going on ten. Natsuki is 6, going on 7.  
> (That leaves April's Shadow 6 years old and Miwa's Sammie is 3-4 in the age range)
> 
> You just gotta have the kids come and take over once in a while.

"Ni-san?"

Musashi was underneath one of the beds, digging around for his duffel bag. "Hmm?"

His little sister's feet could be seen, complete with pastel purple nail polish that had started to flake. "Are we going to live with Sofu forever? Why is daddy making us leave?" The worry in Natsuki's voice made Musashi pause and crawl out from under the bed. Her eyes were a vibrant green like his, scales resembling his own hue. With a sigh, he sat on his rump and motioned over to the smaller turtle, grunting softly when she practically fell into his lap.

"We went camping with Sofu a few years ago, don't you remember that?" The girl shook her head, preferring to keep it buried against her brother's neck and plastron. "Well, we did. And we came back."

"Why did we go?"

"Dad had some very important stuff to do." It was a silent agreement that "Dad" or "Father" generally meant all of their parents together. When they needed to differentiate, they used the specific moniker for each parent. 

" _All_ of them? At the same time?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"But that doesn't happen. Not even when they go to work."

The logic wasn't lost upon the older turtle. But he had followed without question before. Otusan would not do something if it wasn't necessary, after all. "Well, it's only for a couple weeks. We'll get to play with Shadow and Sammie and Sofu can train us. I'm really excited for that and Darwin is, too."

"Will we get to train with the girls?"

"I'm sure we will. But only if you eat all of your vegetables."

The pair was silent for a few more minutes. Musashi tolerated their sister more than the others and Nat picked up on that early enough. She was the little Alpha's shadow and most of the time it was annoying as younger siblings were wont to do with their elder ones. The moment was broken when Darwin walked in, noting the pair cuddling on the floor. "Natsuki find a bug again?" 

"No," 'Sashi nudged his sister's head. "I'll come help you pack up, okay?"

"Okay." Natsuki finally disengaged from her brother and walked past Darwin. Not without a sneaky side, she tried to slide in and pinch at Darwin's tail. The taller turtle managed to dodge out of the way, tucking his tail tight against his body.

"Natsuki!"

"Haha, almost got you!"

"Otu said you needed to stop that!"

'Sashi nodded. "Dar's right. It's not appropriate."

The six-year-old stuck out her tongue at both of them. "Just helping you to be better ninjas, that's all."

"That's not helping. You're using that as an excuse to terrorize us." 

"Nu-uh! I didn't get you this time, did I?" She took to her father's classic argumentative pose: hip cocked to the side, fists curled and pressed on either side of her bridges.

"That's not how that works!"

"Still worked, didn' it?"

He caught the young Alpha's glare and Musashi steered Nat with a hand to her shoulder. "Okay, guys." It was time to split them up before a brawl started. "Nat, are you taking Teddi with you?"

"Yes! I'm not leaving him here. Daddy will forget to feed him."

Darwin decided that he wasn't done with the fight and taunted back. "Teddi doesn't eat! He's not real!"

So close. Musashi gave his cousin a glare as Natsuki stalked back in, her temper now fully engaged. "Yes, he is! If he wasn't real, you would say _it_ , not _he_!" It was funny to watch her posture up against himself or Darwin even if the kids didn't understand why. Her tail stuck straight out in fury as her eyes blazed with an almost unholy green fire, squaring up against Darwin who merely crossed his arms and smirked, using his height advantage to look down at her.

Before anything else could happen, Musashi promptly steered Natsuki towards the door. As Darwin stuck his tongue out she returned the gesture. Several minutes passed before 'Sashi returned and by then Darwin was well on his way to packing his own things. "Why do you cater to her?"

The sullen tone caught 'Sashi by surprise and he couldn't help but blink owlishly at the yellow terrapin. "Because she's our little sister?"

"Biologically speaking, she's only _your_ little sister."

Where the heck was _that_ coming from? Musashi stared at Darwin's shell, confused as to what was going on. "Uh, yes. Well. Family wise, she's _our_ sister. What's bothering you, Dar?"

"Nothin." The turtle still had his shell to the other.

The response made Musashi frown as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Not knowing how to address the situation, he turned to his wall of the room to continue looking for his duffel. It was then that Darwin decided to elaborate when he was plastron down, rump exposed and tail flicking in irritation as he struggled to get more than a fingerprint on the handle to his bag. Darn it all if his shell just grew out two inches! "You seem to the only one happy to be going away."

Musashi stopped reaching for a moment just so he could concentrate on keeping his eyeballs in his head as they rolled at Darwin's petty comment. The universe was determined to keep him from getting this Duffel! "Is that what you think, Darwin? That I'm _excited_ to go?"

Silence meant ascent.

The Alpha slid from under the bed and sat up to look at his cousin. " I don't want to leave here for two weeks. But we gotta."

"Why?"

"Otu said--"

"Arrugh! Otu said, _Otu said!_ " Ire flashed in the normally calm eyes as Darwin began to pace. The outburst was so unusual that Sashi's eyes practically popped out of his head as he watched. "Are we _always_ going to go by what Otu said?"

"No..." the other responded calmly. "Someday, one of us will be clan master."

"You mean _you_."

"Does it matter who?"

Darwin fell silent on that. Before Musashi could say something else reasonably calm, Darwin blurted out, "I saw Otu and Father leaving his lab. They were discussing something. Something important."

Musashi knew all about distraction conversation. He used it all the time when Natsuki was getting under everyone's shell. He had watched his own father use it flawlessly when the adults needed redirection. He saw Darwin using it now and decided to follow. "What kind of important?" A mystery always required solving! Duffel bag forgotten, Musashi headed over to Darwin's bed and plopped down, unbothered by the fact he had to look _up_ at the other Alpha. "Why do you think it was important?"

Darwin's mood brightened considerably as he now had Musashi's undivided attention. He landed back on the bed with a small thud, eager to reveal Musashi his secrets. "Well! They were both leaving the lab, going on about how good the injections have been working so far."

"Wait. What injections?"

Darwin settled a stare at Musashi as he nodded very slowly. "Indeed."

The other turtle wracked his brain, trying to recall anything different lately. The adults had been voracious over the past couple weeks. And he had noticed an odd tension in the air. "Are they sick?"

"Don't know."

"Do you think it has anything to do with us going to Sofu's?"

"Mmmmaybe. I don't remember them doing anything with shots. I mean, other than Father's usual exams." Darwin leaned down suddenly and reached under his bed, dragging out a notebook. "I've been keeping a log about when FatherDee schedules all of our health checks. Now he has a few extras for the adults when it gets closer to spring," Darwin kept explaining his log, feeling warmer when Musashi leaned in closer to look at all the notes and peer at this detail or that detail the turtle needed to expand upon. "These injections are out of character. And only for Otu and FatherDee. The others don't receive them and neither do we." The yellow terrapin caught Musashi's critical gaze. "What? Do you have an idea why this is happening? Did I miss something in my notes?" The brown eyes zipped back to his notebook as he flipped pages.

"Uh....don't you think it's all a little creepy that you're keeping track of our exams?" One brow ridge raised on the shorter turtle, silently questioning the other's sanity.

"No? FatherDee Does it."

"FatherDee also is the one who does them."

"What I'm telling you is that something's going on and we need to find out what it is." Darwin suddenly looked away, snapping the book closed and tucking it away under the bed again.

"We should ask FatherDee during school," Musashi stated with a nod to solidify it. "He'll tell us the truth and we won't have to wonder about what's going on."

 

 

*******************************************************************

 

 

There was nothing more horrifying to a group of nine-year-olds than getting the Talk from their father who was their teacher for the school. There was a mix of disgusted and shocked expressions from the four turtles as Donnie produced diagrams and flow charts and some ambiguous explanations that had all five of them flushing a bit.

"Listen." Donatello finally sat in his chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I know it's a _lot_. And it's not the most comfortable topic out there but this is very important for you four. When we went through it...we were alone. We had no one else to turn to, no one else to ask if the changes we were going through were normal. Our father did his best with the resources we had. We want to do one better for you guys." With a warm smile, he looked at all four of the kids as he leaned back in his seat. "Being armed with knowledge is one of the best weapons you can ever have. Even Leo would agree with that."

"How come Natsuki isn't in this class?" Darwin asked first, still nibbling on the end of his pencil. "If knowledge is a good weapon and all that?"

"Because Natsuki is six and female," Don answered. "Her education will vary when it's time. Females don't carry the Variant."

"What about Dad?" Musashi ventured, glancing at his brother briefly. "You mentioned the Apex sub gender--"

"What about your dad?" Donnie knew he had to be prepared for anything and Raphael's condition was one of them.

"Well, he's acting a lot like you said we were going to start acting. That means he has to go through it twice?"

"A musth stage is similar, yes, but not," Donnie concluded with a sigh. "There's a different level of aggression that needs to be handled...delicately. And the fact it's happening around the time you two will start to present is only a minor issue." Which really it wasn't. Raph was a _nightmare_ during puberty. To have two more young alphas and Raph all raging with hormones was going to give Donnie grey hairs if he could get them. "Just let us, the adults, handle your dad. In the meantime, I'll be cornering you sometime when you get home for blood samples in order to develop an inhibitor."

"But what if we don't need it?" Darwin asked, frowning around the chewed pencil end.

"You'll need it," Donnie answered firmly. "Until you can control your urges on your own, you both will be on the inhibitor." 

"But Sensei says we have great control _now_." Clearly, Darwin was not into the thought of taking medicine every day. 

"Not for this, you don't. Nature is much different than what Master Leonardo can dish out in the dojo. And in order to combat Nature, there must be a measure of science. Not even Sensei can resist the pull of Nature."

The young turtle's eyes narrowed in thought. "I think we can. We're strong, you taught us everything we know and you all are strong, too."

Donatello honestly expected Musashi to be the one so resistant since he was Raph's son. The young turtle remained quiet, watching Darwin argue but looking just as determined as the other Alpha. He made a mental note to add to his records for the boys. "This isn't a matter of discussion. It's happening. Class is dismissed."

"Bu--"

"Dismissed, Darwin."

Musashi stood up, bowing his respect slightly at Donnie as he muttered his thanks for the lesson. "Come on, Dar. Lesson's over." 

The Alphas both left the room, leaving Donnie with Kenta and Newton. Wondering why the youngest of the clan hadn't moved yet, he tilted his head. "You two okay?"

Kenta nodded his head, offering a smile so that Donnie wouldn't worry. "We're good. Like you said, it's a lot to take in."

Newton was still doodling little shapes on his notepad as he was allowed to do in any lesson except for training. For some reason, it kept his mind on task for school and Donnie allowed it to happen. "Father, do you want us to have kids?" The doodling stopped but Newton's eyes still remained downcast and trained on the paper.

"Do you mean now?"

"I mean ever. We're the last generation before inbreeding occurs and then it will be the start of genetic degradation. There's only four of us and then Nat." Newton glanced up briefly to look at his father and then started doodling furiously. "And from the sounds of it, the pairings are already arranged because of the risk of inbreeding."

Donatello sat back, staring at his youngest son. He knew the children were smart and of course, at that age when Donnie discovered they had the Variant, he had gone through all the variables about having children and new that their species' viability was doomed. And he didn't tell the others because that hopelessness wasn't something he wanted to introduce into the family. And after what Leo went through for Natsuki, out of respect he and Michelangelo agreed not to try and have another clutch. A soft, sad smile graced Don's face as he gently touched Newton's head. "No matter what, Newton, we all want to see you kids grow up happy, healthy and loved."

Kenta watched both Newton and Donnie, his eyes going back and forth between father and son. He'd always been the quietest of them all and observed more than he said anything. "We'll be loved, Father Don. We see it every day." He finally nudged Newton to coax him out of his seat. "Maybe we should go and make certain Darwin isn't getting into trouble, Newton." Newton put the pencil down and left the doodles on the table, letting himself be guided out of the classroom by his cousin. Once the kids left the room, Donnie turned the notebook around to look at what Newton had been drawing. It was more than just random things, but it more like a collage of pictures of all the kids. Natsuki was in the center with the four boys surrounding her. What caught Don's attention were the mask tails of each child. White and red were twined together as yellow and black were with each other. At that point, Don's eyes widened. 

"By Darwin's beard! Oh... oh hell."


End file.
